Home
by Two Bodies One Soul
Summary: Over a year later and Haley is still struggling to accept Nathan's death when the unimaginable happens ... he comes home. How will she react to the return of a love she thought she had lost? How will Nathan readjust to a life that is significantly different than the one he left behind? Does true love have the power to conquer all? Echoes ... silence ... patience ... grace.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may use. **

After months of ideas this is the one that actually fought it's way to being written. The idea was inspired by the movie Castaway with Tom Hanks. I know, weird. Actually it was one scene in particular that gave me the idea. No worries though, there won't be too many similarities and I promise a much better ending.

Since this is my first official story I will warn you that I am not a writer. Outside of dabbling in poetry on occasion, any writing I have done was always for school/college. So please forgive any blunders/missteps, as I'm sure there will be some. Please know though that I adore Naley so I will always do my best to write stories that will do them justice. I realize that everyone has differing ideas on what they means though so I am always open to feedback.

At this time, I plan for this story to be around 15 chapters but that could change. The chapter lengths may vary as well based on how I feel the chapters need to be split so don't be surprised if you see a short chapter here followed by a long chapter later. The beginning of this story will be VERY heavy emotionally. Trust me, it was hard for me to write but I feel that it conveys a lot about the Naley relationship that we all know and love.

I will be using a song(s) for each chapter and will list it at the top of each chapter. Several of the songs I have planned will be OTH songs. The name of this story refers to "Home" by the Foo Fighters, used as the coda for episode 5x13.

All that being said, I do hope you enjoy.

**Some background info - Haley and Nathan met in college. I believe the rest will be explained but if you have questions/are confused, please PM me or find me on Twitter. This story will feature Leyton but very minimally. If you are NOT a Naley fan, this story will not be for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1/PROLOGUE**

**"SHE WAKES WHEN SHE DREAMS" – Lucero**

Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest as she rounded the corner. Was it possible this was reality and not just another dream? Was it possible he was home? That he had come back to her? None of it seemed real but there he was … standing with his eyes fixated on hers. For a moment every fear, every doubt evaporated as his name fell from her lips "Nathan". It was him. He was here. It didn't matter that none of it made sense. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be dead. All she knew was she needed to get to him. Placing one foot in front of the other she ran frantically towards him, not caring that she might look funny running in such a small space. Her already pounding heart skipped slightly when she saw his face register her movement and his own feet started in her direction. The pull of their hearts was so strong it was like two broken pieces in need of the other. Everything around her was a blur as he was the only thing she could see, the only thing that would ever have the power to draw her in so completely. In the back of her mind she feared that if she looked away for even a second he might disappear. She had only made it a few feet before something suddenly stopped her. An invisible barrier had appeared that kept her from moving any further. In shock, she stood immobile, as she watched him on the other side, his hands suspended in the air, pressed against the immovable force. She could see the movement of his lips as he repeatedly said her name. She desperately craved to hear the comforting sound his voice. Panic rose inside of her as she fought to find a way around, a means of escape. She had to get to him. She _needed _to get to him. He couldn't be this close without them being allowed to be together. Surely fate wouldn't do that to them. Or would it? It had already dealt her some unbearable blows. Maybe this was just another cruel attempt to dangle in front of her what she couldn't have. No, she couldn't accept that. She loved him too much. Clinging to hope, she kept fighting. Maybe it was different this time. She'd never had a dream like this before… one where he came home. Maybe this meant something. Tears streamed down her face as she tirelessly hammered her fists against the wall, screaming his name until her voice started to break. As she looked through to the other side, her resolve started to weaken as she noticed his calmness. His eyes stared intently into hers but for once she couldn't read them. Why wasn't he fighting? Why was she the only one struggling? Fear gripped her instantly. Maybe they were apart for too long. Maybe they'd lost their connection. Maybe …. he no longer loved her. Was it possible they could have lost everything they had? Her heart nearly stopped at the thought. But no, the small curl of his mouth when he first spotted her, the way he rushed towards her just as she had to him. He had to feel the same way. He had to long for her too. He had to. She had to believe that. She'd had to find a way to live without him but she couldn't live without knowing he loved her. That was a reality she couldn't bear. Even if this all meant nothing, _that _had to be true. It was all she had. Refusing to give up, she fought harder. She no longer worried about what his actions said or didn't say. If for some reason, he couldn't fight she would fight to get to him. She had to. She continued to search for a pathway, an opening, some way to get to him. She needed to touch him, to hear him, to s_ave_ him. After what seemed like an eternity of endless pleas, she finally sank to her knees in exhaustion and placed her head in her heads. She couldn't make sense of it all. What did it mean? Why was he so close but so far? And then, as suddenly as it appeared the wall dissipated. She looked up wide-eyed as the man that she loved more than anything, the man who still had her heart, took her hand and helped her to her feet. She gasped as she looked into his eyes and, as if knowing every thought that had just run through her mind, he said the words she'd so desperately wanted and _needed_ to hear …. "I love you". The next thing she knew his hand slipped from hers … and he was gone.

* * *

Many thanks to Kat for reading this (more than once) and for graciously listening to my endless stream of ideas (and there have been several) over the past few months. She has been a HUGE source of inspiration not just as a friend but as a writer as well.

I hope to be able to post the next chapter fairly soon. I do like to write a few chapters ahead though so I can't always promise quick posts but I'll do my best.

Thank you to everyone for reading! If you have any comments/want to discuss, please feel free to PM me or find me on Twitter (txsgrl79). I would love to hear your thoughts. I appreciate any feedback but certainly don't expect it.


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may** **use. **

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and/or gave me feedback on the first chapter. It means a lot and I greatly appreciate it!

Here is the second chapter. I mentioned previously that the first part of this story will be very emotional ... this chapter will be the heaviest. It's very much inspired by 9x08 and we all know how difficult that episode was to watch. That being said though, I also think it was a great episode because of the emotional depth. Haley's monologue gave you true insight into her pain and despair. You _felt _how lost she was without Nathan ... that's the point of this chapter. It's meant to give you a glimpse into their relationship, an understanding of their connection. Please keep that in mind when you read it. I am not putting her through all of this for my own pleasure. I assure you this story will lead to good things ... things I think (or rather, hope) you will like.

I'm sure most of you know the song I chose for this chapter. I love it and think it's so beautiful. I think it mirrors the tone/emotion of this chapter very well.

Note: I know that Duke University isn't close to the coast but for this story we'll assume that it is :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**"MY IMMORTAL" - Evanescence**

Haley awoke suddenly, her hand gripping at her chest. Still in a blur, she fought to regain control of her breathing. The stirring beside her in the bed was a reminder that _this_ wasn't a dream … this was reality. She cringed slightly, partly due to the realization itself and partly for fear that she had awoken Jake. Her frequent dreams, or what some might call nightmares, had a tendency to do that.

"You okay?" Jake said as he sat up.

"I'm fine," she said attempting to allay his concern, a mixture of both guilt and frustration coursing through her.

"Another dream?" He rubbed his hand comfortingly down her arm.

She tensed initially and then sighed. "Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

It was a common question often met with the same reply. Tonight would be no different. She definitely couldn't talk to him about that dream. Whatever it meant.

"It was nothing, really. Go back to sleep."

She could feel the disappointment as he reluctantly rolled over and went back to sleep. Knowing she'd done it again, she laid back down and pulled the covers up to her chin, a subconscious attempt to protect herself or hide, she wasn't sure. She knew it was wrong to shut him out. He'd been nothing but good to her, shown her love and support through the most difficult time in her life. But she couldn't talk to him about this … about Nathan, the man whose absence had opened a vacancy in her life that he had hoped and ultimately believed he had filled. The truth was she had allowed him to believe it.

It wasn't that she didn't love him. She did. He was a good man and he'd been more than patient, understanding and accepting of her situation. He'd actually fit into her life quite effortlessly, something that she'd needed given all she'd been through. The problem was that she didn't love him the way she knew he loved her. She couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her.

Her heart was and would always be with the dark haired, blue eyed boy she'd met on the beach almost 7 years ago. They'd met their freshman year at Duke University and much to her surprise she'd fallen head over heels in love pretty quickly. It didn't take her long to realize she'd found her match, what some might call a "soul mate". She'd always hated the term, her rational, independent mind finding it too often overused and misapplied. It fit though. A soul mate wasn't just someone who made your_ life_ better. It was someone who made _you_ better. Someone who understood, without even trying, a facet of you that no one else could. She and Nathan had that from the very beginning. It was a strange and powerful phenomenon she'd always found impossible to accurately define or even describe. Whether talking, laughing or in complete silence, she'd always craved his company. His presence had always had a calming effect on her that she'd never found in any other person, place or object. He made her feel safe … protected … loved.

There were a million things she could say about him … about them. Now, without him, the memories just reverberated in her mind, like echoes of the past. There were still days where she wondered how she'd made it through, how she was still breathing, how her heart didn't just stop beating when she'd heard the news … he was dead. Nathan was dead. The only man that she'd ever truly loved, _could _ever truly love was gone. Forever.

It was supposed to be a weeklong trip overseas to promote a new line of body spray, one of the perks of being a professional basketball player. The plan was for her to join him a few days in after she'd finished the final leg of her music tour. She was looking forward to a vacation and she was excited to share the good news she'd gotten shortly before the tour closed. It was something that she knew would change the course of her career.

A call from Nathan's agent, Clay, shortly before she was scheduled to leave changed her plans – and ultimately, her life. Nathan hadn't returned to his hotel the night before and he wasn't answering his phone. Having talked to him earlier the previous day she knew that he had gone out with some of the other basketball players with whom he was traveling. She'd made a point of telling him to be careful. In hindsight, she didn't know if it was some kind of vague premonition but, of course, he had given the typical Nathan response "I'm always careful, baby". Given that he was the more fearless one in their relationship, he'd always liked to toy with her cautious nature. If only he had listened …

For weeks after the search for him continued but the longer he was missing the odds of finding him alive dwindled. Despite this though, day and night she fought to accept the possibility. A million thoughts ran through her head. He wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't. Always and forever, that's what they were, what they were supposed to have. Surely, she would have known if something had happened to him. She would have felt it. They were too closely connected for her not to feel that he was gone.

Her mind conjured up a host of possible explanations for what might have happened. Maybe he was trapped somewhere and couldn't escape. Maybe they hadn't heard from him because his phone wasn't working. Maybe it was all just a dream and he would come walking in the door at any moment. No matter how farfetched it might have seemed, anything … anything was better than the thought of losing him. She didn't know how she would do it … how she would go on.

Her worst fear was confirmed though when Clay showed up at the door, the look of despair on his face saying everything she hoped never to hear. The words "they found his body" nearly ripped her apart from the inside. He had been identified by the tattoo on his left shoulder. The tattoo that she'd loved, that showed he was hers.

She had the vaguest recollection of her knees hitting the floor as her body gave out, the blood draining from her veins. Her mind continued to race as she fought against reality. An agonizing gasp escaped her throat as Quinn raced to her side. Her body shook violently as Quinn attempted to console her. The sobs were uncontrollable as she sought for answers both silently and verbally. Her words were barely audible as she pleaded for a way out, for a way for this not to be true. How could this happen when they were just about to start their lives together? How could God take him from the world? From her? What did he do to deserve this? What did she do? This couldn't be their fate. None of it made sense. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Is this what they were meant to be?

Her mind couldn't comprehend that she'd never look into his eyes again, never feel his touch or his lips on hers. She'd never have another conversation with him, tell him how much she loved him. He'd never wrap his arms around her, tell her everything was gonna be okay. She'd never hear that calming, familiar voice say her name. It just didn't seem possible. It was all too much.

For weeks she existed in a pure state of hell. There was no other way to describe it. The pain was unbearable. It encompassed her mind, her body, her soul. His presence was everywhere – the Gatorade in the refrigerator, his clothes, his spot on the couch where they used to cuddle, the pillow that carried his scent. And then there was the ring on her left hand, a constant reminder of a future they would never have. There was no escape. He invaded her thoughts, her senses.

Her body even reacted violently at times, nausea and vomiting making her even weaker. She could barely eat or sleep. And when she did sleep, the thought of not waking seemed preferable. At least then they could be together.

At times her mind was besieged with questions that were impossible to answer, things that could have changed their fate, as if there was a way to rewind the past. What if Nathan hadn't signed the body spray contract? Something she had encouraged him to do knowing it would be a lucrative career move. What if he had stayed at a different hotel, in a safer area with more security? He was a professional basketball player. Why hadn't he listened to her impassioned pleas to be careful? What if she had gone with him from the beginning? She would have made sure that he was safe. So many regrets plagued her mind, a continuous loop of things that she should have done differently. If only she could go back …

As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her blamed Clay too. He was Nathan's agent. He was the one that finalized the contract that took him there. If it wasn't for him, he might not have been there … which meant he would still be here. Watching Clay suffer though as he willingly accepted any blame she placed on him, only made her feel worse. She knew, just like her, that Clay would have done anything to change the past.

Her grief continued for months after, vacillating between anger and utter despair. She couldn't control her outbursts and had little tolerance for any comforting words or offers of condolences. She knew people cared about her and just wanted to help but the feelings of pity conveyed were more than she could handle. Her emotions were already all over the place. The last thing she needed were people attempting to coddle her and tell her they knew how she felt. What bothered her the most though were the constant comments about how she needed to find a way to move on, start to put her life back together. The pleas were gentle but persistent, another reminder of just how fragile everyone knew she was. No matter the delivery though she resented any hint that she needed to move on, as if it were easy or even possible to just leave the past behind. No one could understand that just the words "her life" and not "their life" was another jab to the heart. It had always been "them". How do you move on when you've lost the one thing that mattered most? It didn't seem possible to put one foot in front of the other without her hands in his.

There were moments when her anger was not only directed at the world but at Nathan too. Moments when she wanted to scream and yell at him. Let him know just how much she was hurting. How could he leave her? He knew how much she loved him, how much she needed him. How could he leave her alone to face the world without him? They had made plans for a future. They were supposed to get married and have a family. How could he deprive her of that? She knew it wasn't rational to be mad at him but nothing in her life made sense anymore. Chaos and bitterness were now part of her daily existence. And she was angry with Nathan for that too. Because without him she had become a different person. A person she didn't like. A person she didn't want to be.

Eventually emotional numbness and ambivalence had set in. A welcome respite from the agonizing state she'd been living in. Feeling nothing was better than feeling miserable. Her unaffected state though left her lifeless and in a near constant haze. Her relationships suffered as she continually distanced herself and when forced to interact, she never had much to offer.

It was Quinn who had finally gotten through to her, showing her that she still had some good things in her life. Some reasons to fight. Nathan would have insisted that she fight. He would never have let her give up. She was reluctant at first, unsure if she had the ability. She had always been so reliant on his strength but Quinn had reminded her that even if he was gone a part of him would always be with her. With that sentiment, she had found the will deep down inside of her to start to pick up the pieces and move forward. Moving on simply wasn't an option. Slowly she started making changes in her life, taking better care of herself, making time for her friends and family. With time, laughter and smiles began to return as she worked to create a new version of herself. She knew she would never be completely cured though.

His arrival is really what had done wonders. He'd come into her life at just the right time, making things easier and much more enjoyable. He was a good remedy for a heart that once seemed incapable of functioning. Despite the happiness he gave her though, her heart still ached for Nathan.

Haley rolled over in bed and looked at him, sleeping next to her. He'd been so good to her. She knew it wasn't fair to him that she wasn't able to give him all of her heart. It just wasn't free to give. On some level, she was sure he knew. He'd made comments at times about how there was something hiding behind her smile. It wasn't that he didn't know about Nathan or her past. He just didn't know that she still thought about him every day.

The truth was there was a part of her that was with him because he made her feel less alone. She knew it was wrong and she wasn't proud of it. But she also wasn't willing to let him go. Part of her had rationalized that if he knew she couldn't give him everything and yet he still stayed that it was okay. After all, any guy that came into her life would have to deal with the same thing because no guy would ever be Nathan. Her new reality had forced her to believe that giving all that she could give had to be enough.

It was this reason that had led her to say yes when he had proposed a few weeks before. She was getting married. Married! This was supposed to be the most exciting time in her life but secretly she couldn't help but long for the last name she'd always thought would be hers … Scott.

She rolled on her back and placed both of her hands on her forehead in exasperation. Would it always be like this? Would she always wonder what _could've_ been? What _should've_ been? Whenever she moved a few steps forward, would the past always sweep back in and knock her off her feet? She needed to clear her head of these thoughts, focus on the present … but that dream. Every time she tried to push it to the back of her mind, it came flooding forward. What did it mean? Or did it mean anything at all? Why would she dream that he came home? It didn't make sense. It wasn't that she hadn't envisioned him home. It was just that she had never dreamed about an actual _moment. _It had seemed so real but … it wasn't. It must have just been her mind playing tricks on her. It had certainly done that plenty of times over the last 13 months. Or, who knows, maybe it was just her mind's way of manifesting some kind of latent guilt for accepting another man's proposal. Could that be it?

Honestly, it didn't matter. She couldn't change the present. She couldn't make her dream into a reality. She needed to stop all of this. Living in a perpetual state of back and forth, up and down, regrets and "what could have beens" wasn't healthy. She had too much to worry about. She needed to focus and find a way to live … really live … without him. The problem was … she just didn't know how.

Wishing there was some kind of escape, she turned on her side away from Jake. A tear ran down her cheek as she ran her fingers over the tattoo on her left shoulder, an indelible link to the man who still had all of her.

* * *

Poor Haley! Don't hate me! I promise things will start to look up for her soon.

Thanks again to Kat for reading this over and providing feedback!

Thank you all for reading! And, as always, I'm open to any feedback. PM me or Twitter (txsgrl79).


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may use.**

Here's the latest update. I had hoped to get this posted last week but, unfortunately, that didn't happen. I will do my best to post fairly consistently though.

This chapter starts out kind of heavy but gets lighter towards the end. I chose this song because I think it very much fits the tone. It's meant to kind of mirror/accompany the second half. If you don't know it, I encourage you to check it out. It's such a beautiful song with heart breaking lyrics. Plus, I love Pink!

As always, any feedback is welcomed - PM or Twitter (txsgrl79). Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/alerted. It keeps me motivated!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**"BEAM ME UP" - Pink**

Haley yawned as she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Her fitful night hadn't afforded her much sleep and she knew there was no chance of falling back asleep. Jake was still asleep though and she was grateful as she didn't look forward to the questions that would undoubtedly stem from last night's dream. He would attempt to console her and want to help her understand but it would do little to provide much comfort. She knew the pattern. She hated the pattern. Truthfully, she resented the pattern.

The dreams were frequent. And so were Jake's futile attempts. A part of her hated the dreams as they were reminders of what … and who … she had lost but in some strange way they also kept Nathan alive … and for that reason she hoped they never stopped. Even though the past was hard to bear she couldn't survive without it.

She hated when Jake would try to convince her that the dreams were just a part of the grieving process and that they would eventually subside. He didn't know Nathan or what they had. How could he be so certain of that? She was sure her harsh reactions had created some resentment on Jake's part too. Something she completely understood and for which she harbored tremendous guilt. Just another reason he deserved better.

Underneath it all, she knew his concern was just because he loved her. A fact she often had a hard time wrapping her head around. At this stage in her life, after everything that had happened, she didn't find herself particularly loveable. There wasn't much about her that she considered appealing or even remotely intriguing. Of course, it's not like she'd been trying to attract any new suitors either. Why Jake had first asked her out she wasn't certain. A part of her was relieved though because at least now … she wasn't alone.

She loved him too, that was certainly true. His feelings for her were much stronger though. And the harsh reality was that her love would probably never grow to meet his. She had accepted his proposal though and that meant one thing … she had to try. For herself and for him, she had to try.

She still struggled every day though to fully accept her new life. It looked like today was gonna be no exception as that dream continued to plague her thoughts. She was already having a rough morning as she fought to get her head in order. She had a long day ahead and her groggy mind wasn't giving her much hope for a productive day. Taking a deep breath she screwed the cap back on the bottle she'd retrieved from the cabinet and set it aside. Coffee would be the first thing on the agenda. A hefty dose of caffeine would surely help. Caught up in her thoughts she jumped when the outside door to the kitchen opened signifying Quinn was home.

"Hey, Quinnie," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Quinn had moved in shortly after Nathan had died. Having her big sister there had been a tremendous help. Truthfully, she didn't know what she would do or would have done without her. Quinn was one of the only people that truly understood her and had an inside perspective of her relationship with Nathan. Most days she was a good source of comfort but she did have her moments where she sided with everyone else in believing that the best thing for Haley was to move on. It had created tension between them at times. It wasn't that Haley didn't understand the reasoning behind their belief or that she didn't believe it herself on some level, she just wished that everyone could understand that you don't _move_ on from what she and Nathan had … you just _go_ on.

"Good morning, little sis," Quinn closed the door and pranced giddily towards the refrigerator.

"You seem chipper this morning," Haley observed. "How was your night?"

"It was good … nice," she said with a grin.

"Nice, huh?" Haley probed.

Quinn had been dating Clay for a few months. They had grown close over the past year, united in their attempts to do whatever they could to support Haley and all that entailed. She was happy for them, although at times, she had to admit, it stung a bit to see them so happy and in love. It was something she missed. She was pleased though that her sister's influence had motivated Clay to curtail his womanizing ways. He had definitely changed a lot and she was sorry that Nathan didn't get to see it as she knew he would be as surprised by the changes as she was.

Recently, Quinn had started spending more nights over at Clay's, which worked out well since Jake was often at her place. He had mentioned moving in a few times, to which she had offered excuses in hopes of delaying the inevitable. Despite their engagement there was still a part of her that wondered if she would ever be ready for that.

"Come on, Hales." She looked over the top of the refrigerator door. "You don't want details."

"Ewww, no, I don't." Haley cringed as she walked towards the table and took a seat. "I'm glad you had a good …. nice time though," she snickered, teasing her sister one last time. "There's coffee if you want some."

"Thanks." Quinn poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat across from Haley. "How'd it go here?"

"Okay, I guess," Haley shrugged.

"How did …"

"He'd sleep better if I would quit waking him."

"You can't help it," Quinn sympathized.

"I know but still …" Haley trailed off as she played with the handle on her coffee cup. "He deserves better."

Quinn reached across the table and placed her hand over Haley's. "He deserves you. You put too much pressure on yourself."

Haley looked up and eyed her intently. "What do you think of Jake?"

Quinn was stunned by the question but answered honestly. "I think he's a good guy. He's a great father too."

"Yeah, he is," Haley agreed. "You think he's right for me though? I mean, in the long run. "

Quinn was well aware of Haley's struggle to move on from Nathan but she had thought that her acceptance of Jake's proposal meant that things were headed in a good direction. Maybe that was wishful thinking on her part but she truly only wanted what was best for her sister. Haley's questions this morning though had her believing that things were not quite what she hoped.

"I don't know, Hales." She leaned forward. "Why are you asking? Did something happen?"

Haley shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, I just … I feel like I'm doing what I should … what everybody wants me to do. I'm trying to … go on … but …"

"You still think about him," Quinn inferred.

Her eyes welled instantly. "Every day. I don't know how to let him go, Quinn. I don't know how to explain it … it's like I'm tied to him."

"It makes sense. There are so many reminders of him here. I mean, Haley …." Quinn motioned towards the end of the hall.

Haley continued her explanation. "It's more than that though, Quinn. A part of me still _feels _him. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Haley, you and Nathan had something very special," she said, attempting to find the right words to console her sister.

"What if they were wrong, Quinn? What if …" Haley said in desperation, as if convincing someone else would somehow make it a possibility.

"Haley, where is this coming from?"

"I had a dream last night …" she admitted reluctantly.

"Another one?"

"Yes …. but this one was different, Quinn. I saw him. He was so close and … I don't know. It just … seemed so real."

"Oh, Hales," Quinn said as she listened. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her sister, still so obviously broken.

"I still can't breathe sometimes, Quinn. How am I ever gonna …" Her breathing became ragged as she started to break down.

Quinn quickly stood up and walked behind Haley's chair. She leaned down and placed her arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried. After a few minutes, Haley started to calm down. Quinn remained in place, tightening her embrace as she comforted her sister.

"Hales, no one's ever gonna be Nathan. You can't keep looking for that," she reasoned.

"I'm not looking for someone to replace him, Quinn." Haley wiped her eyes. "I just want him."

Quinn sighed as she crouched down in front of Haley and took her hands. "I know you do, Hales, but … Nathan's gone."

Haley nodded slowly, accepting what she already knew was true.

"You need to move on … for him. He would want you to."

"He told me that. That if anything ever happened to him that he would want me to be happy." Haley recalled those conversations. She'd been upset that he had even mentioned such a thing and now here it was, a reality. "I just never thought I'd have to do it."

"You'll find a new happy, Hales." Quinn was doing her best to reassure Haley that things would eventually get better.

"Yeah? When? Because I'm starting to doubt that," Haley fired back.

"Takes time, Hales."

"And maybe sometimes something breaks your heart so much you never recover."

Quinn strengthened her hold on Haley's hands. "Haley, you can't think like that. You're young, you're beautiful, you have so much …"

"None of that matters , Quinn! I could find the perfect guy. Hell, Jake might be the perfect guy but he doesn't make me feel the same way." She pulled her hand from Quinn's and moved it towards her chest, where it landed over her heart. "He doesn't do it for me. And I'm afraid no guy ever will."

Quinn sighed as she again took Haley's hands, demanding her attention. "One of the hardest things in life is letting go of the people you love the most. It's not fair. It's heart breaking and it's gut wrenching but it's part of life. And sometimes the best you can do is be strong and go on knowing that they're with you every step of the way. Even if Nathan's not here, Hales, he's still with you. He always will be. And he is _never_ going to lead you in the wrong direction."

Haley listened intently as Quinn spoke. Knowing that Nathan was still with her always brought her some semblance of comfort. At times she needed to be reminded of it though as it was so much easier to focus on his absence. She forced a small smile and took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you, Quinnie."

"I love you, little sis." Quinn stood up and kissed Haley's head as she walked out of the room.

"I love you too."

Haley straightened up in her chair and wiped a way her tears. She chuckled as she looked at the Blue Devils logo on her coffee cup, actually Nathan's coffee cup. He'd been right there with her all along.

* * *

Haley walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. She quietly eased the door shut and walked to the center of the room. She allowed the contents of the room to comfort her as she closed her eyes. Everything in this room reminded her of Nathan. It was a shrine to his career - his trophies, pictures and jerseys adorned the walls and shelves. Despite the fact that he had been young, he'd accomplished a lot. He was signed to the pros shortly after college and had a very successful career as a point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. Of course, she was always thrilled and proud of his achievements and was, without a doubt, his biggest cheerleader. This room was surely a testament to that.

She didn't have it in her heart to get rid of anything or even at the very least pack any of it up. Even though he never said anything, she knew it bothered Jake but she also knew she needed the reminders, the mementos from Nathan's life. He deserved to be remembered and she was determined to make sure his legacy didn't die with him. It was important that his memory stayed alive.

She walked to the corner of the room and smiled as a memory of Nathan fluttered through her mind. He had flown to Seattle to meet up with her while she was on tour. With two hectic careers that often took them far from home, scheduling time together was difficult but they each made an effort, often flying long distances for short visits. Seattle had been one of many. They'd had a lot of fun exploring the city, the frequent bouts of rain only serving to increase the city's appeal. Her favorite part though had been back at the hotel. The two of them alone, those were the times she cherished the most. They had an ease and comfort, an unconsciousness awareness of each other that was hard to describe. It was something that had always been there but it had been fine-tuned after so many years together. It was eerie at times how well they knew each other and could often anticipate each other's reactions. At times she'd found it unnerving but it was also strangely comforting. She missed it.

As much as the contents of this room reminded her of the past, it was also the place she felt the closest to Nathan in the present. She reached out and gently stroked the fabric, her finger gliding over the number outline. As she did this an odd surge of pride rushed through her body and she realized that this room, the memories that it housed, were actually a source of strength. This explained why she couldn't let him go because he wasn't really gone. He would always be present … inside this room, inside her heart. It wasn't that this was a new revelation. She felt the same thing on many other occasions and Quinn had just reminded her earlier. In this moment though, she realized that his presence was meant to be a blessing and never a curse. Always and forever … that was their thing. Leave it up to Nathan to find a way to make that hold true even after he was gone. She chuckled lightly at the thought as a small smile crossed her lips. She wasn't sure how long it would last but for a minute her heart felt lighter.

* * *

Thanks, as always, to Kat for reading and providing feedback!

I know some people have concerns that Haley is engaged and others wonder how she ended up with Jake. That will all be explained. What I will say for now though is that she is doing her best to cope. That's really the only choice she has. People have different ideas of what coping looks like for her. This is just my idea.

That being said though ... I know NO ONE wants to see her with anyone other than the dashing, dark-haired, blue-eyed guy with the irresistible smirk (who looks great with his shirt off lol). I promise it's coming, guys, soon ... very soon :) I won't promise that things are going to be perfect but keep in mind the name of this story.

I appreciate all of you that have and continue to stick this out with me. I know these first chapters aren't the most appealing but I think (hope) you will like it more as the story goes on.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may use.**

Here's the next chapter! I got some great feedback on the last chapter which was very nice and much appreciated. It definitely helps keep me motivated.

In this chapter we get some details on where the rest of the gang is. They won't be featured too much but I think it is important to explain where they are and their relationship to Haley/Nathan in this story. Quinn/Clay will be the primary side characters.

I'm using an Ed Sheeran song this time because I'm totally in love with his music. No joke! If you haven't heard his album, check it out. It's fabulous.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4****  
**

**"AUTUMN LEAVES" – Ed Sheeran**

"Ugh!"

"Mia, you're fine. Let's just take it from the top," Haley said as she paced the room carefully listening to Mia sing while she played the piano.

She was doing her best to guide Red Bedroom Records' next up-and-coming artist as they worked on her debut album. With Peyton frequently out of town for business, Haley had stepped in to handle the day-to-day operations. She was happy to do it given that she was no longer bringing in any kind of revenue. A sophomore album had been the furthest thing from her mind. In fact, she wasn't even certain what kind of role music would play in her life now. She missed it sometimes but the motivation, not to mention the inspiration, just wasn't there anymore.

Growing up she'd always loved to sing and had dreamed at times of someday having a career in music but she never really saw it as more than just a childhood fantasy. Of course, Nathan had felt otherwise, and with his encouragement she had happily accepted Peyton's offer to produce her first album. Much to her surprise, and a testament to Peyton's keen understanding of the music business, the album had done well and she had become Red Bedroom Record's most successful artist. For the time being anyway.

Haley was certain that Mia could give her a run for her money. The girl was smart, ambitious, and she had a natural talent for singing and songwriting. She was also very pretty. Something Haley knew would no doubt make her life on the road more interesting, if not complicated. She really enjoyed working with her and she knew Mia saw her as somewhat of a mentor. She wasn't sure she was deserving of the title as she'd only released one album but she was no less happy to share her experience and provide any guidance that she could. If she knew anything it was how hard life could be in the spotlight. The pressure could be relentless. Just one of the reasons she knew she was going to have to encourage Mia to not be so hard on herself. She was familiar with the trait though, as a musician herself, and she knew just how hard it was to relax when it seemed nothing was falling into place.

Abruptly, Mia stopped playing and threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get this right!"

Haley walked over and sat beside her on the piano bench. "Yes … you will," she said encouragingly. "Just take your time and let the music flow. You've got the talent. We can work on the rest."

"I hope you're right," Mia sighed, dejected as she placed her head down on the piano.

"I am," Haley said assuredly as she playfully leaned into her side. "Why don't we take a break? Refresh a little." She stood up and walked towards her desk as Mia headed for the door that lead to Tric, happy to get her mind off of music for a while.

Grubbs was out front restocking the bar. Tric was attached to Red Bedroom Records and while Peyton owned the bar, Grubbs managed it. At least for the next few months until he left on his own music tour, another of Red Bedroom Records successful recruits. Haley knew the responsibility of finding a new bar manager would ultimately fall on her. Another task to add to her growing list of things to do.

Standing by the door, Mia turned around. "Hales?"

"Yeah?" Haley lowered her hand from her forehead and looked up.

"Are you okay?" she said, concerned. Knowing all that Haley had been through over the last year, she often worried about her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Haley gave her a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be out by the bar hanging with Grubbs."

"Thanks Mia." Realizing the possible implications of what Mia had just said she quickly turned around and raised a scolding finger. "No alcohol!"

Halting momentarily, Mia rolled her eyes and then continued walking. "Fine. Geez, aren't rock stars supposed to drink?"

"Only the ones who aren't underage!" she said loudly as she walked around her desk to take a seat. Mia was a good kid but Haley had an inkling that she also had a bit of a wild streak. The last thing she needed was a young artist sidelined with a drinking problem.

Sitting at her desk, she stared, discouraged, at the pile of paperwork before she slowly started rummaging through it. Running a record label wasn't easy and she missed Peyton, not just to share the responsibility but she also missed having her friend around. Truth be told, she missed all of her friends.

She reached over and picked up the framed photograph that sat on the corner of her desk. It was a picture of her and Nathan with their friends on their graduation day from Duke. Lucas, Nathan's cousin, had graduated with them. Brooke and Peyton hadn't attended Duke but they had each come in to help celebrate. Peyton had her arms around Lucas' neck and she was flashing a cheesy smile as Lucas stared straight at the camera wearing his trademark squinty glance. It was true Peyton and Lucas, high school sweethearts who had grown up together in Tree Hill along with Nathan. Haley had met them both after she and Nathan had started dating. She and Lucas had bonded over literature, spending countless hours discussing the classics. No doubt they were the nerds of their group. Her friendship with Peyton though had formed out of a mutual love for music.

Shortly after graduation, Peyton and Lucas had gotten married and settled in Tree Hill. She and Nathan had decided that Tree Hill would be the best place for them as well, the fact that Red Bedroom Records was located there being one of the reasons. Haley had liked the small town the few times she had visited and she definitely knew she could call it home. Plus, it wasn't far from where she had grown up in Charlotte so she could easily visit her family whenever she wanted to. They had purchased a little home on the edge of town not far from Lucas and Peyton's. It wasn't much but it was enough for them. They were just happy to be together, starting their lives.

Lucas and Peyton weren't in town much anymore. Peyton was usually traveling to promote Red Bedroom Records and searching for undiscovered talent or she was tagging along on Lucas' book tour. His second book had recently been published and was met with ample critic praise. Haley was happy for them. Although she wished that she was able to see them more often.

The girl on the right in the picture was Haley's childhood friend, Brooke. True to character, Brooke had her head cocked and her hand on her hip as she offered her best innocent-but-oh-so-devious grin. She was the only one in the picture without a guy by her side but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Single and ready to mingle" had always been her mantra. She and Haley had grown up together in Charlotte and had been best friends since kindergarten. Brooke was always the risk taker, the one to push Haley whenever she needed a little coaxing. In many ways they were complete opposites but deep down they were very similar. Both were sensitive with a stubborn streak and a tendency to wear their heart on their sleeve.

After high school, Brooke had decided to attend design school in New York. It was tough for the two of them for a while getting used to being so far apart. Brooke had, of course, made several trips to Duke over the years and that had definitely made things easier. She had approved of Nathan right away, seeing how happy he made her. She and Nathan had even visited her in New York a couple of times. Haley was surprised at how well Brooke thrived in New York, the energy was a perfect fit for her personality. It was also the perfect place for her to start her clothing line, Clothes Over Bro's. The line was a huge success, which left her little free time. Whenever she had openings in her schedule though, she would often come to Tree Hill for a visit.

All three of them of had spent a lot of time in Tree Hill over the last year. Knowing how distraught Haley was they had coordinated with Quinn so that one of them was in town at all times. After a few months though, Haley had insisted they stop hovering over her. She needed the space and they needed to get back to their lives. She still spoke with them often though and was endlessly grateful for their love and support.

She glanced back at the picture. She and Nathan were on the left. They both had big smiles on their faces. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, where they often were. That had been a good day. She missed those times. Life had been so much simpler when it was just the 5 of them. Now Peyton and Lucas were who knows where this week, Brooke was in New York, Nathan was gone and she was … here. Another day, another life.

Placing the frame back on her desk she leaned back in her chair and sighed as she rubbed the sore muscles in her neck. There seemed to be tension everywhere … her body, her life. Jake had called earlier to check on her. The conversation had been short as she'd assured him that she was fine and he'd reluctantly agreed to let her go. Damn. She needed to do better. She made a mental note to swing by the store on her way home to pick up the ingredients for his favorite meal … macaroni and cheese. How ironic was that? His favorite meal was hers too. Maybe they were compatible in some ways. It was a small thing but it gave her a glimmer of hope.

She was startled when she heard footsteps and wondered if more time had passed since Mia had left than she'd realized. Looking up, she was surprised to see it was Clay. It certainly wasn't uncommon for him to visit her. He had spent countless hours at her house over the past year, at times a shoulder to cry on and others a handyman or errand runner, whatever was needed. She was grateful for as much as she knew he wanted to help it was obvious he also _needed _to help. He may have been stoic in nature but she knew losing Nathan wasn't solely her loss as he had lost not only a client but a friend. He had a hard time hiding his grief at times and she was sure part of his generosity stemmed from guilt. She'd also gotten the feeling that part of his attachment to her was a way for him to keep Nathan's memory alive. Truthfully, she was guilty of the same. Nathan was the link that had made them closer.

"Hey, Clay." Frantically, she searched her memory for a reason for Clay's unexpected visit, afraid maybe her frazzled mind had neglected to remember something. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. "Do we have lunch plans? Did I forget again?" she said somewhat hastily.

"No, we don't have plans," he replied solemnly as he slowly walked towards her desk.

"Oh, okay," she sighed, relieved. She laughed slightly at her rash assumption. "Well, please tell me you did not stop by to tell me about your night with Quinn. She already told me all about it." She rolled her eyes playfully as she raised her hands in mock exaggeration. "Said it was very nice."

"It was but no that's not why I came by." He stood rigidly a good distance from her desk with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is everything okay?" she asked suspiciously.

He shuffled his feet as his eyes darted around the room before landing on hers. "Yeah. Ummm …" he stammered.

Alarmed at his behavior she stood up and walked towards him. "Clay, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on?"

"Hales … I have to tell you something." His unblinking eyes looked intently into hers.

The intensity of his stare made her stomach drop. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to …" He looked down at his hands as he struggled to find the words.

Her heart racing she watched the movement of his hands and then looked back at his face. Her mind was running a multitude of different directions trying to discern the reason for his odd behavior. "You're scaring me, Clay. Where's Quinn? Did something happen? Is it bad?"

"Quinn's fine. And no, it's not bad … but it's big," he replied.

Knowing that it wasn't something bad made her relax slightly but his demeanor still had her on edge. In her experience with Clay he rarely got tongue-tied but it was clear at the moment that he wasn't sure what to say. "Big? Okay, what …"

"It's about Nathan," he said abruptly.

Her body froze instantly as a breathy reply escaped her throat. "What about Nathan?"

"I don't know all of the details yet but …" he rambled nervously.

"But what, Clay?" Haley said sharply, demanding his attention.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "He's alive, Haley."

Everything stopped as her mind struggled to catch up. "What?"

"Nathan's alive," Clay said as his voice hitched. This was relatively new news for him too and part of him was still in shock.

Shaking her head as if in a daze, she tried to understand how this could be. "How is that possible? I thought they had proof that it was him."

Clay shook his head as he spoke. "Apparently he wasn't actually dead. That picture? They thought he was dead in it." Clay had seen the picture himself and thought the same thing. "He looked dead … but he wasn't. It was some kind of game to make everyone believe he was dead. Throw off the search I guess. And when the warehouse blew up everyone thought he was still inside so they stopped searching for a body. Turns out he wasn't in the warehouse though. I guess they moved him." He shrugged. "That's really all I know or that I can figure out right now."

Haley listened intently. It all seemed so surreal. Her mind couldn't process it all and a part of her was still skeptical for as much as she wanted to believe this was true she couldn't risk believing without _knowing_ it was true. "How do you know _this_ is true? How do you _know_ he's alive?" she said, the tone of her voice adamant.

"I talked to him."

Her knees weakened as she stumbled backwards and grabbed for the edge of her desk. "You talked to him?" Her mind reeled. Could it be true? Could it be him?

"Yeah," Clay nodded.

"How? Where? When?" she said frantically as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Not too long ago. It was a while before he could get to a phone. And I guess he was in the hospital too … for a while," he explained.

Her heart jumped immediately. "Hospital? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He actually told me to tell you that," Clay smiled as he remembered something else. "He also told me to tell you "always". He said you would know what it meant." He shrugged clearly unaware of the meaning.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and closed her eyes knowing the tears weren't far behind. She whispered the words "and forever" as she rested her hand over her heart. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled. "It's him, Clay. It's him."

"It is," he nodded as he started to get choked up himself.

"He didn't leave me." Words she never thought she would say. The tears started to flow uncontrollably as she placed her head in her hands and started to break down.

Clay walked towards her and put his arms around her. "Trust me, Haley. As long as Nathan has any control, he will never leave you."

She hugged Clay back as she cried on his shoulder. Her mind was fully starting to comprehend that everything she'd hoped, wished, begged and pleaded for had come true. The man she loved was alive. Nathan … _her _Nathan … was alive. Instantly her heart started to beat without restraint as if a frayed connection had suddenly been restored.

As she searched her desk for a tissue, she couldn't help but wonder about everything they didn't know. Was he okay? _Really_ okay? Not just physically but mentally too? Surely there had to be some wounds that were more than skin deep.

"I can't imagine what he's been through," she said as she attempted to dry her eyes and collect herself. Thinking about everything he might have endured was cause for another break down.

"I can't either," Clay agreed. "I think he's really gonna need you though."

Sitting at her desk, she caught a glimpse of the corner of a picture that had been buried under some of the paperwork. It was a picture of Jake that she hadn't gotten a chance to frame yet. Immediately her heart clenched. In her entire conversation with Clay he had never crossed her mind once. She knew that meant something. Actually, she knew that meant a lot. But he was her fiancé and _that _meant something too.

Picking up the picture, she stared at it for a few minutes thinking of all that had happened in the last year. "Where is he?"

"On a plane. Headed to Tree Hill. He'll be here in a couple of hours," Clay said as he watched her, trying to gauge her thoughts. He couldn't see the picture but he was fairly certain it wasn't a picture of Nathan.

With the picture still in her hand, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her conflicting thoughts. Taking one final breath she opened her eyes and looked directly at Clay as she placed the picture back on the desk. "Take me to the airport."

* * *

Big ending ... we're getting close :)

A big thank you to Kat for reading and providing feedback. I also have to give her a shout out for turning me on to this song and ultimately inspiring my love for Ed Sheeran's music. We share thoughts on music quite frequently and I'm glad to have found someone else who shares my obsession!

As always, any questions/feedback, PM or Twitter (txsgrl79). Thanks to everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may use**

Hey all! We're finally here ... the big moment! Another emotional chapter (are you getting tired of me saying that yet? LOL).

I won't prolong it any further. Thanks to everyone who read and gave me feedback on the last chapter! I'm beyond grateful, truly :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**"HEARTBEAT" – The Fray**

Haley couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She had forcefully clasped them together in an attempt to calm her nerves. Clay's words – "He's alive" – kept repeating in her head. It didn't seem possible but, then again, it never seemed possible that he was dead either. Her mind never could fully comprehend that he was gone. Now it made sense why … because he wasn't. Had her intuition just been blind hope or did they have some kind of connection? It was clear now that her dream had been a sign that he wasn't gone. But why was the wall there? What did it mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the car pulled up in front of the airport and Clay turned off the engine.

He sighed as he gripped the wheel. Clearly she wasn't the only one that was anxious. "Hales, you okay?" he said turning to face her.

"Not really," she said as she shook her head. The truth was she wasn't okay. She was far from okay. She was happy and overwhelmed and scared and confused. Everything had happened so fast. Just this morning she was living in a world without Nathan and now he was minutes away. Given how emotional she typically was she could only attribute her fairly composed state to a crippling sense of shock and bewilderment. She was fairly certain it was the only thing that was keeping her from completely breaking down. She knew it was only a matter of time though.

"This is a lot to process. I'm kind of overwhelmed myself," Clay sympathized. No doubt the news had stunned him. He could only imagine how Haley must feel.

"Did you tell him about …" She realized that she didn't know how long or detailed Clay's conversation had been with Nathan.

"No." He shook his head. "I thought it would be better coming from you."

She nodded as she stared ahead blankly. "How am I gonna tell him?" Finding the right words just didn't seem possible.

"Just be honest with him. He'll understand," Clay said, feeling the need to reassure her despite knowing that Nathan probably wouldn't take it well.

"What about Jake? What do I say to him?" As much as she dreaded that, somehow telling Nathan still seemed worse.

"What do you want to say?" he inquired, unsure of just exactly where her head was at.

"I don't know," she said as she watched the droplets cascade down the passenger window. It had started to rain as they were driving towards the airport, a strange coincidence or a sign she wasn't sure. The rain made her think of the past and with that came a whole other set of questions. Turning to face Clay, she voiced her thoughts. "Do you think things can go back to the way they were? That we'll be the same?"

Clay took a deep breath as he pondered her question. "I don't know, Hales. You've both been through so much. It's hard to say," he answered honestly."But I know he still loves you."

She sighed as she shifted in her seat. "I love him too. I just worry that … what if things have changed? Everything was so perfect before. What if we don't find that again?"

"And what if you can?" he replied. Knowing she needed some more reassurance, he took her hands and gripped them tightly as he looked her in the eye. "Haley, you got him back. He's coming home."

"He's coming home," she repeated as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Clay had accompanied her into the airport but had decided to let her walk down the last corridor alone figuring she and Nathan deserved their moment. A mixture of fear and anticipation coupled with a lingering feeling of disbelief coursed through her. Her legs were heavy as she slowly moved forward, the speed of her footsteps in different opposition to the rapid beating of her heart. Everything around her continued at a normal pace but she felt as if she was moving in slow motion, her mind focused solely on one thing … Nathan.

Suddenly, a mad dash of people started moving towards her, zigzagging as they shuffled in various directions. Caught in the fray she hesitated and stood in place, unfazed by the fact that her presence was impeding the flow of traffic as people quickly exited the gates. She figured this was the best vantage point to scan the crowd. She searched each face as it passed, none of them recognizable to her ... none of them the face that she was looking for. As more time passed and the crowd started to thin, a resounding fear gripped her as her mind raced with possibilities, none of them good. Maybe Clay was wrong. Maybe Nathan really was dead. Maybe all that she had hoped was true … wasn't. The tightness in her chest increased as her world started to close in. She could hear the beat of her heart in her ears, the sound of each breathe as she rapidly exhaled. Her head spun as her body started to shake. She couldn't do this. She'd already lost him once. She couldn't go through it again.

Trying to collect her thoughts, she closed her eyes and attempted to regain control of her breathing. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked ahead … that's when she saw him. It was as if her mind knew where he was and had pointed her in that direction. He was standing there, mere feet from her. His hair was shorter, he was thinner and there were some definite physical injuries but it was him. His piercing blue eyes stared directly at her and it wasn't until she heard him say "Hi, Hales" that she realized how long she'd been frozen in place. His voice saying her name was better than any other sound she'd ever heard. Lots of people used her nickname but none of them were him. Her voice was merely above a whisper as the words fell from her lips "Say that again". His voice cracked as he repeated the words, the look on his face one of both anguish and relief as he moved towards her. Before she knew it she was running full force in his direction, the weights felt minutes ago long gone. Nothing else mattered but getting to him.

Their bodies collided as his arms flew around her waist and she was lifted off the ground. Her arms gripped his back in a fierce hold as her face turned into the crook of his neck. One arm stayed firm around her waist as the other rested against the back of her neck, his face nestled in her hair, taking in the comfort and familiarity of her scent. Neither wanted to let go as they clung to each other tightly, holding on to a moment they both had feared would never happen.

After he placed her back down, she moved her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her back and placed a series of kisses on her head as they continued their embrace. With her ear to his chest she heard what had always been one of the most comforting sounds … his heartbeat. It was a beat she was very familiar with … she knew the rhythm of his heart.

Nathan was overwhelmed as he stood there, holding Haley, the one thing that had kept him fighting for so long. Finally, he was home. His hell was over. Now he could go back to his life … _their _life. He could marry the love of his life and have a family, something they had always talked about. The moment he saw those brown eyes everything got better. That was all it took. One look and he knew he would be okay. She could fix what was broken.

Haley placed her hands on his chest as she looked up at him, her eyes welling. "Tell me this is real." She needed to know this wasn't another dream. She needed to hear him say it.

He smiled as he tightened his hold around her waist. He shook her slightly for emphasis as he said the words. "_This _is real." His meaning was two-fold. Not only was he referring to this moment but he was also referring to them and what they had. He knew that she had a tendency to doubt things on occasion and he wanted her to know that despite time that nothing had changed.

Closing her eyes, she again placed her head on his chest. The tears started to flow as she took in the meaning of his words. He still loved her. He still wanted her.

Feeling the moisture of her tears through his shirt, Nathan hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. He knew the reason for her breakdown. He felt the same way. It was hard for him to comprehend that he was here too. Just a few days ago he wasn't sure it would ever be a possibility and now it was reality. He was grateful to be alive, to be home, to be with his girl … nothing could be better. Removing his hands from her back he pushed her back slightly and cradled her face in his hands as he slowly tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "Don't cry, baby. It's okay," he said softly as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

Haley smiled softly. "They're happy tears."

He chuckled slightly. Such simple words but they hit right at his heart. They were all her. Even in such an emotional moment for a minute he couldn't help but think how adorable she was. "How about from now on we do smiles for happy instead?" He leaned down and placed light kisses on her cheeks where the tears had fallen.

Haley stood completely still as the man that she loved comforted her. Just a few minutes back in his arms and she was already getting lost. He'd always had that power over her. Every tiny little kiss felt like a ping to her heart. It always amazed her how gentle he was with her. The tone of his voice, the feel of his touch. He always did it in a way that showed exactly how much he loved her. God, how she had missed him.

Her tears contained, she looped her arms back under his and pressed her body tightly against his, never wanting to let go. "I missed you."

He suppressed a slight groan as her tight embrace was causing the pain near his ribs to increase. The ache in his lower back was worsening as well but he didn't want her to stop. He never wanted this moment to end. "I missed you too. You have no idea," he replied thinking of all he'd been through and how much time he'd spent away from the person that he loved more than anything.

Haley released her hold on him and reached up to stroke his face. "Are you okay?" she asked as she ran her thumb along his cheek. "What about this?" she said referring to the scar on his cheek.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm better now."

The corner of her mouth curled up as she knew he was implying that she was the reason. "Nathan, where have you …"

"Hales, let's not talk about that right now, okay?" he said attempting to delay a conversation that he knew was inevitable. "How are you? Are you okay?" he said, concerned. He couldn't imagine what all of this had done to her. He knew she was strong but he also knew what losing her would have done to him.

She started to get choked up again. Of course he would worry about her. He always put her before himself. "It's been really hard. Without you everything's just been … so hard. I'm kind of a mess."

Nathan watched her closely. If there was one thing he knew, it was Haley. He could see the pain in her eyes. His heart clenched knowing he was the reason for it. "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She shook her head attempting to clear her mind. This isn't how she wanted this to go. She wanted to be in this perfect moment with him and just put everything else aside … if only for a while. "You know what? You're here and right now I just wanna be here with you. I don't wanna deal with any of that. Can you just hold me for a while?"

He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to shield and protect her. Take away her pain. "I could hold you forever."

Haley still couldn't believe that she was here … in the airport …with Nathan … _her_ Nathan. It all seemed so surreal. She was snuggled in his arms, in her spot. A place she never thought she would ever be again. For the rest of her life, no matter what happened, she knew this day and this moment would forever be one of the best moments of her life. He was okay … and he was home.

Nathan was trying to control his emotions but they were slowly getting the best of him. To know that he was home was one thing. To be home and to have Haley in his arms though made it perfect. This was it. This was the reason he had fought so hard. He did it for her. There was nothing that would ever match his love for her.

As they continued their embrace, Nathan ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Your hair is lighter."

Haley leaned back and looked up at him. "Yeah, it's longer too." She'd let her hair go back to its natural color, not having any desire or time to experiment. She reached up and grabbed a strand as she examined it. "I know you like it darker," she said casting her eyes downward as she remembered that he had been very fond of her previous dark brown color.

"No, I like it any color," he corrected. "You always look beautiful. I was just saying it because … well, you've had a lot of different hairstyles." Her hair had been a multitude of different colors and lengths over the years – short, long, red, brunette, blonde. He really didn't have a preference but he did like to tease her at times.

"I have not!" she defended as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

Nathan smiled as he continued. "You kinda have."

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "But you've had a few yourself. Let's not forget the famous mullet."

"Hey, that was a dare!" A few years back, during the off season, Haley, Peyton and Brooke had dared Lucas and Nathan to grow their hair out, assuming one of them would be too vain and would eventually give up. Nathan had won the challenge.

"You're right," she admitted with a chuckle. "And just so you know, you looked wayyyy better than Lucas with long hair." She recalled how strange it had been at first to see him with longer hair but she had kind of grown to like it. No matter what he looked like she always found him attractive and there was no doubt he had a good head of hair.

He smiled. "Good to know. Maybe I should grow it out again."

"Actually I kind of like this buzz cut you've got going on. It's kind of sexy," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You think so?" Man, how he had missed the flirty banter. It had always been a big part of their relationship and one of the things he loved the most. There was no doubt they had amazing chemistry.

"I do," she said as she ran her fingers down the back of his head.

As her hand came down the side of his head and then his neck, Nathan took it in his raising it towards his lips where he intended to place a kiss. "Well then …" he stopped as his eyes caught sight of the diamond on her ring finger. He froze as his stomach dropped. "Haley …"

She knew the second he saw it. She also knew that he knew. The stunned look on his face tore at her heart.

"That's not the ring I gave you." His eyes bore directly into hers, searching for answers.

Speechless, she slowly withdrew her hand from his. She cursed herself for letting it happen this way. For not telling him before he found out on his own.

His mind was going in so many directions. He wasn't sure what to think, what to ask. He forced himself to ask the one question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Are you married?"

Haley shook her head adamantly. "No."

It was enough to provide a small sense of relief but still his heart hammered in his chest.

She dreaded telling him more but knew she had to. "But I am engaged."

Her words felt like a knife to his heart. He stepped back slightly, feeling a need to separate himself physically. His breaths became ragged as he struggled to comprehend. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go. He'd come back _for her, to be with her. _Was it possible that wasn't going to happen? Had he lost her?

Haley immediately read the fear in his eyes and knew she needed to react. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his head forcing him to look at her. "Nathan! Nathan! Please let me explain," she pleaded.

"Were you gonna tell me?" he said bluntly.

She moved her hands to his chest where she could feel the rapid beat of his heart. "Yes. Of course I was going to tell you. I just … I wanted to see you," she said honestly. "I wanted it to be us for a while."

"Us?" he replied incredulously. "You have another man's ring on your finger, Haley!"

"I know," she placed her hands over her face and then moved them back to his chest. "I wasn't looking for this, Nathan. I wasn't."

An instant wave of guilt came over him. He'd put her in this position. "Do you love him?"

She fisted his shirt in her hand and placed her forehead on his chest. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she uttered the hardest word she'd ever had to say to him. "Yes."

Nathan wasn't sure the knife could go any deeper but that answer, that one word, had done it. She loved another man. What hope was there for him?

"Are you gonna marry him?" He needed to know where he stood. How she felt. _If_ they had a future.

She contemplated his question as she twisted the ring on her finger. She didn't know what to say. Jake was a good person. He'd done so much for her. Was it right for her to run back to Nathan knowing Jake, her fiancé, was still there waiting for her? She knew he deserved better than that. Conflicted she gave the best answer that she could. "I was going to but …"

"And now?" Had his return changed anything or was her new life something she craved more?

With a pained smile she ran her thumb along his cheek as she looked up at his beautiful face. "And now you're here and I'm _so_ happy. I wanted this _so _much, Nathan." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before re-opening them. "I need to figure all of this out though. I don't want to hurt anybody."

His head was spinning as he processed what she'd said … she didn't want to hurt "anybody". Did she mean him or Jake? The physical pain from everything that he'd been through couldn't compare to the emotional pain in this moment. "Please don't leave me, Haley," he said in desperation. "I need you."

His pleading words and the tone of his voice nearly broke her in two. Again needing him to hear her she reached up and brought his forehead down to hers as she placed her hands around the back of his neck. "Listen to me, okay? Listen."

He nodded slightly.

"I love you, Nathan. I _need_ you to know that. I just need some time. Can you give me that? Please?" She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on his neck hoping he would feel the weight of her words.

Silent and unmoving he stood with his forehead pressed against hers, hoping to prolong the moment. Even if this wasn't what he wanted, being with her was still better than being without her.

Slowly, Haley moved her hands from his neck and looked up at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned. Nathan grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "Always and forever, Hales."

Stopping to look at him, her breath caught in her throat as her free hand fell to her chest. She knew it was his response to her request … and she knew exactly what it meant. She tightened her grip on his hand before she let go.

Nathan felt the hole as soon as her hand left his. For a few minutes, he had her back. And now … she was gone again.

* * *

Okay, bring it on, do you hate me now? Not the perfect ending I know ... but there's more to come. The story isn't over yet :)

I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be with the next few chapters so it will probably be a while before I am able to post the next chapter. Be assured though, I'm working on it!

Thanks to Kat for reading this over, providing feedback and for the suggestion ;)

As always, any feedback/discussion/questions, PM or Twitter (txsgrl79). Thank you to everyone that continues to stick with this story!


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill or any songs/artists that I may use.**

First off, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this update posted. I had some things happen that put me in a different head space. This was also a difficult chapter to write. When I initially had the idea for this story, this was the chapter that came to mind. In some ways I think it turned out to be what I envisioned and in other ways it kind of took it's own form. It's a long chapter though and really gets into Nathan's head. It's sappy in some places but I can't help it ... Naley does that to me :)

I knew the last chapter was going to be a big one but I was very surprised at the reaction! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and provided any kind of feedback. I've said it before and I'll continue saying it, it's what keeps me motivated.

This song is one of my favorites off of the last Killers album and I think it's very fitting for Nathan's state of mind.

I'm dedicating this chapter to Kayla. She quite gracefully (forcefully LOL) told me last week that I had a limited amount of time to kick it in gear. And since "I don't want to be" on the receiving end of her wrath I "surrender"...

* * *

**CHAPTER 6****  
**

**"HERE WITH ME" – The Killers**

Nathan stood in front of the hotel room window, starring out at the falling rain. Typically rain would be something he enjoyed, today though it just seemed to mirror his mood. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around what had happened at the airport. How Haley could be with someone else … _belong _to someone else. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach.

"This feels like a dream," he said in a daze as the rain increasingly spattered against the window. "More like a nightmare actually."

"I think you've already lived through the nightmare," Clay replied from across the room. He'd given Nathan a ride from the airport and decided to stick around for moral support.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he agreed. Nightmare was putting it mildly. Hell was more accurate. He still couldn't believe it all. He'd lost over a year of his life … _their _life. Now he was home … without Haley. And he thought it wasn't possible to hate Dan anymore. "But a part of me still feels like I'm in it."

"I don't even know what to say, Nate. This is crazy. _All_ of this. I mean you … here … alive. I don't even …" To say the phone call he'd received that morning had been a shock would have been a vast understatement. He was still having trouble comprehending the day's events. If he couldn't actually hear Nathan's voice, he'd swear he was dreaming.

"I get it, Clay. Trust me." His eyes returned to the window as his voice lowered. "I'm still having a hard time believing it myself."

"Don't get me wrong, Nathan. I'm glad you're here. It's just … we all thought you were dead," Clay explained.

"Right now I kind of wish I was." He should be happy to be home. He should be thrilled but somehow he just felt … empty.

"Nate, come on. That's …" Clay was at a loss for words. It was obvious Haley's news had been devastating for him, just as he thought it would be.

Nathan sighed as he hung his head briefly before looking back up. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that. I am glad to be here. I'm just … the girl I love … the only girl I've ever loved … loves someone else." His breath caught as he said the words aloud. "God, that hurts to say that."

"Nate …" Again, no words came to mind.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nathan placed his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath, attempting to stave off the breakdown he knew was imminent. "I don't know what to do without her, Clay."

Clay knew that Nathan was hurting but he also knew that he wasn't fully considering the position that Haley was in. Having been a witness to her struggle, he felt the need to defend her. "Nathan, Haley's been through a lot in the past year. Things you can't imagine."

"Well, I guess she had someone else to help her cope," Nathan replied bitterly.

"That's not fair, Nathan. What did you expect her to do?" Clay said defensively.

Nathan softened. "I don't know. I guess a part of me just hoped she would be here waiting when I got back." It might have seemed unrealistic to others but to him somehow it made sense.

"It wasn't waiting for her though. She thought you were dead. We all did!" Clay explained. "Honestly, if she had even thought that there was a possibility you were alive, I know she would have waited … probably forever."

"I wouldn't have wanted her to do that." He knew Haley had thought he was dead but somehow, in his mind, most likely as a means of coping, he had managed to block out the idea of her ever moving on.

"She was only doing what she thought you would have wanted her to do," Clay stated.

"I always want her to be happy, Clay. She deserves that. I just always thought that I was _that_ guy … the guy that would make her happy … forever."

"Nothing says you aren't that guy, Nathan." Truthfully, Clay didn't know what their future held as it was obvious to him after his conversation with Haley earlier that day that her emotions were all over the place. He didn't figure there was any need to confirm any of Nathan's fears though as that would only make him sink further. Pointing out that there was still hope seemed the better option. Secretly, he was holding on to hope too.

"Nothing says right now though that I am either," Nathan replied. The more time that passed, the more the harshness of his new reality was digging its roots even deeper.

"Just give her some time. Let her figure this out." Clay walked towards the small table located at the side of the room and took a seat. "Losing you was _so_ hard for everyone, Nate. But it was hardest for her. I mean she lost everything. Her life, her future … they were all tied to you. Everything that she had planned. Everything that she wanted. And now she has to deal with the fact that she might get it all back when she was just learning to let it go. I think she's overwhelmed right now and she's probably scared."

"She is," Nathan said absentmindedly as his finger trailed a droplet of rain as it cascaded down the window.

"Did she say something?" Clay asked. He didn't know the extent of the conversation they'd had at the airport and how much Haley had shared.

"She didn't have to. I could tell." The pain in her eyes, the way she'd clung to him so desperately. They were telltale signs. And he was the reason for all of it.

Clay was slightly taken aback. It had taken Nathan minutes to understand what it had taken months for others to fully comprehend. "Now you know what she lost. The one guy … the one _person_ … who knows her better than anyone. Who can see everything that she tries to hide. Could you imagine losing that?"

"I'm afraid I might," Nathan said, voicing what was undoubtedly his biggest fear.

Clay leaned forward as he spoke. "Nate, I've seen Haley go through hell the last year. I don't think you honestly have any idea how much that girl loves you. That kind of love doesn't just go away."

"But is it strong enough to get through this?" Never before had he ever had any doubts about them but now they were all that plagued him.

With no means to reassure him, Clay shrugged. "Time will tell."

"And what if she chooses him? What if I'm not the guy?" His body stiffened as he spoke. "I'll never stop loving her. How am I supposed to love someone else?"

Clay thought for a minute and responded as honestly as he could. "With half of your heart, I guess."

Nathan considered Clay's words carefully. He was right. No matter what happened Haley would always have a piece of his heart. As long as he had her that piece was still his but without her he would never be whole again.

The windows shook as the thunder bellowed from outside. He was really hoping this ominous storm was more reflective of the moment then a sign of things to come.

"How did she find out?" Nathan asked. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Clay shuddered as he recalled that day, the day he had to break the news to Haley about Nathan's death. "I told her. It was bad, Nathan."

Closing his eyes, his heart sank. "I know. I saw it in her eyes today. And as strange as it sounds, I felt it too."

Confused, Clay furrowed his brow. "You felt it today?"

"No. I mean I don't know how you told her and I don't know exactly how she reacted … but I felt it when it happened. I felt her heart break." It had been the strangest sensation but he remembered the slight twinge and then the tightness in his chest as he gasped for breath.

"And that's exactly what happened too. Her heart broke." He remembered how hard it had been to watch Haley, always such a strong girl, unravel right before him.

"That was the moment that I knew that I couldn't give up. I had to fight. I had to make it back to her." He sighed as he thought about how things stood now. "But now a part of me wonders if that was the right thing."

"You don't think coming back to her was the right thing to do?" Clay asked incredulous.

"Maybe not. Maybe she has something better now. Someone who won't hurt her." He'd been the reason for her heart break, the cause of all of her tears and pain. Maybe it would have been best if he had just stayed gone.

"You didn't hurt her, Nathan. This wasn't you." Knowing Nathan, it was no surprise to him that he would feel this way. Always a martyr, especially where Haley was concerned.

Abruptly, Nathan turned around and forcefully pointed his finger at his chest. "It was because of me though. Because she loved me."

Seeing Nathan's agitation, Clay stood up and walked towards the window. He stood in front of Nathan and placed his hands on his shoulders as he spoke. "She wasn't hurt because she loved you, Nathan. She was hurt because she lost you."

Raising his lowered head, he looked at Clay with a pained expression. "But I'm here, Clay. I'm _right here._ Physically, she may have lost me but she never really _lost_ me." _He _may have been gone but his heart never left.

Clay stepped back and leaned against the table. "You know I think she may have known that on some level too. There was a part of her that never really believed you were gone. She kept saying that she would have felt it. We all thought that she was just holding on. But now …"

"Now you understand us," Nathan responded. He and Haley had always had a deep connection. One that other people didn't often believe or understand. The intensity of it was hard for them to comprehend at times too.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he agreed.

Nathan was deep in thought as he took a seat on the couch and leaned his head back against the wall. "For the longest time I used to wonder why … why she was the girl that got through. I'd had this wall up for so long. I protected myself. I didn't let people in but she got in."

"Isn't that how love works though? You can't explain it," Clay reasoned.

"No, you definitely can't. I just never knew why she even wanted in. I never knew why I was worth it." It was a question that had existed in his mind since the day they met.

"Because you're a good guy, Nate," Clay answered.

"But I wasn't. Trust me, Clay. I was a jerk. I didn't treat people well and I dated a lot of girls that I didn't care about … and, honestly, I didn't act like I did. I'm not proud of who I was. It was just growing up with Dan. He's a horrible person and an even worse father. He resented me from the day I was born. I was worthless, never good enough. And I guess after a while I just started to believe him. As much as I hated Dan in some ways I became just like him." The corner of his mouth turned up as he lifted his head. "But then I met Haley and she saw something different, something good, something that I didn't even know was there. And all I knew is I wanted to be that guy. I wanted to be the guy that she saw. "

"Did you ever think that maybe she just saw you?" Clay said as he took a seat at the table.

"It was more than just that though. She saw what I _could_ be." Nathan continued to explain. "I never questioned why I was with her. I guess I just wondered why she was with me. I mean she's not like me. She's a good person. She's always been a good person. She didn't need me to make her better. What I see in her is what everyone sees in her. And it kills me because she doesn't see it. She doesn't see what she is. She never has. I had to tell her all the time."

"And I don't think she believes it when just anyone says it, Nate." There'd been several occasions in the past year where he'd seen it firsthand.

"And that's what I realized. We're the same. Deep down … we're the same. She saw what no one else did and I saw what everyone else did and yet neither one of us saw it. We didn't see it until we found each other. That's why we work. That's why it was her," Nathan said earnestly.

"That actually makes sense, Nate. You guys definitely have something that's rare." Shifting uncomfortably, he cleared his throat. "Speaking of that, did you … feel anything else while you were gone? You said you felt it the moment her heart broke. Did you feel anything else?"

"You mean did I ever think that she was with another guy? No, I didn't," Nathan replied harshly.

"Maybe that means something," Clay reasoned, avoiding the impulse to dig deeper. Treading carefully, he decided it might be a good time to bring up what was sure to be a dreaded topic. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, Nate, but he treats her well." He paused momentarily to gauge Nathan's reaction. Met with silence, he figured it was okay to continue. "It's just that relationship moved kind of fast and I think it surprised everyone at first, even her."

Nathan leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. He reached his hands around to rub the back of his neck as he attempted to understand his mixture of emotions –hurt, hatred – and to control his budding anger. He really didn't want to hear about this guy but he knew it was inevitable. "What's his name?"

"Jake," Clay answered.

"Hmmm…" He already knew about the guy but hearing his name somehow confirmed his existence. Was it possible to feel such disdain for someone you'd never met? "You said he treats her well?"

"Yeah. He's different than you though," Clay stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nathan replied, clearly offended.

Clay started to explain. "Well, he's a doctor so…"

"He's smart," Nathan interjected. He knew he was far from unintelligent but he'd always been a bit sensitive whenever the subject was broached. Haley's grades in college had always far surpassed his own, a fact that everyone was aware of, and at times it still made him self-conscious.

Backtracking, Clay explained. "That's not what I was gonna say. He's just … very logical, even-keeled."

"He's not a hothead like me," Nathan inferred. There it was. It always came back to his temper. Yeah, he'd had a reputation for losing his cool at times but he'd learned to control a lot of that. Haley had helped. Of course, his attitude at present certainly wasn't a good indication.

"He's … a little less intense. He just approaches things differently. Call it his bedside manner I guess," Clay concluded.

"I know I have a temper, Clay, but I was never like that with Haley," Nathan said, his tone displaying a tinge of hurt.

"I'm not saying you were. That's not really what I'm getting at anyway," Clay said exasperated. "You're an athlete, Nate. You have this competitiveness, this insatiable drive to be the best. But you also know how to work with a team, how to make others be the best they can be. You and Haley have the same kind of relationship. You push her. "

Nathan smiled knowingly. "She fights me on it."

"Of course she does. It's Haley," Clay said jokingly.

Nathan laughed. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that was aware of Haley's stubborn streak.

Clay continued. "But she also responds to it. You inspire her."

"She does the same for me." Nathan leaned back wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back. No doubt the stiff hotel couch was doing nothing to ease his discomfort. "So, what? This guy doesn't do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he tries but it's not the same. _She's _not the same. I think she's tried to hold on as best she can but I think a part of her gave up." He'd witnessed firsthand as the light had slowly dimmed, turning a once vibrant girl with a zest for life into a version of herself so subdued that at times it was hard for her to even get through the day.

"She lets her insecurities get the best of her sometimes," Nathan replied.

"It's not just that though. It's like that brave, fearless Haley is gone," Clay explained, trying to make his point clearer.

"What she's been through … that's enough to make anyone wanna hide," Nathan reasoned.

"That's true. All I'm saying is I think her strength is tied to you."

Without contemplation, Nathan continued to provide his own explanations."She's stronger than she thinks she is. She just .."

"Doesn't have you." Clay finished his thought, certain Nathan was again missing the point. Man, the guy could be so aggravating sometimes. As much as Nathan knew that he and Haley were good together, he always resisted when people would try to point out all of the ways that he was good for her. In his mind, it was always the other way around.

Noticing that the rain was starting to die down, Nathan got up and sat at the small table opposite Clay. He angled the chair slightly so that he still had a good view of the window. As cheesy as it sounded, if the storm brought a rainbow he wanted to see it. For him, rain had always brought good things. He needed to know it still could.

Bemused, Nathan spun the room key that sat on the table. "It always amazed me that I found her. This girl that I didn't even know I was looking for." He looked up at Clay. "You know how they say it's like being hit with a ton of bricks?"

"Yeah," Clay answered. He didn't have a lot of experience in that area but he had a vague idea.

"That's exactly what it was like. It was like, okay, this is it. _This _is love. She came into my life and she turned everything upside down and I loved it. I _loved _her." He chuckled slightly. "And it's funny because she was totally not my type. I mean she was beautiful and I guess that was my type. But she was also smart and funny and she certainly didn't take any crap from me. I needed that." Pausing, he exhaled sharply. "It was that smile though, that laugh, that fire … I was done. I couldn't resist her. Everything about her just … God, she did something to me no one has ever done before. And for the first time in my life I was happy. She just made everything better."

Nathan laughed thinking back on just how naïve he'd been. "And it just goes to show I had no idea what my type really was because she's perfect for me."

"Maybe it's not about a type. Maybe it's about a person," Clay mused.

"Maybe." Nathan considered the idea briefly before turning his attention to Clay, amused. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know. Just a thought I guess," Clay replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan said unconvinced. "Fess up, Evans. What's going on with you? What have I missed? Don't tell me you're … in love."

Clay averted Nathan's gaze, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"You are in love!" Nathan exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Wow! I have missed a lot."

"Geez, you don't have to act so shocked. It's not like Hell has frozen over." Clay was offended but also a little embarrassed. Had his bachelor lifestyle been that bad?

"Maybe not but I'm sure the temperature has dropped a few hundred degrees," Nathan joked.

"Real nice, Nathan," Clay snapped.

"Come on, Clay, you have to admit you weren't exactly Mr. Faithful. I mean you practically had to keep a roster of all of the girls that you were dating just to keep them straight."

"Well, excuse me for playing the field for a while. Not all of us are tied down at 18," Clay countered.

"Hey, I met the love of my life when I was 18. I can't help that and I certainly don't regret it," Nathan replied.

"Not all of us are that lucky," Clay said flippantly.

"So, she legal?" Nathan quipped.

"You're an asshole!" Clay swiftly tossed the notepad from the table at Nathan's head.

Catching it, Nathan laughed. "Aren't you glad I'm back?"

"I was but now I'm seriously reconsidering that thought," Clay scoffed.

"This is just big news, man. I didn't think we'd see this for at least … well, let me be honest … ever, really." In all the time that he had known Clay he'd never really seen him as the "wife and kids" kind of guy.

"Truthfully, it kind of took me by surprise. This girl is just different. And I think seeing everything with Haley in the last year, the love you guys have … as weird as it sounds it made me realize what I'm missing."

"It's an amazing feeling when you meet the right girl," Nathan assured. "So, anyone I know?"

"Actually, you do. It's Quinn," Clay said with a smile.

"Haley's sister, Quinn?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah," Clay replied.

"Whoa. How did that happen?" Nathan said stunned. Last he knew Quinn still lived in Charlotte. He couldn't imagine how they could have spent much time together.

"Well, she lives here now," Clay answered.

"In Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

Clay nodded. "Yeah, she moved here to help Haley."

"Oh, wow." This was certainly big news but not all that surprising given how close Haley and Quinn were. Truthfully, it relived him a bit to know that Haley had her sister by her side for support. "Well that's good. They've always been close."

"Yeah, I think it's been really good for Haley. And, I don't know, Quinn and I just started hanging out. It's gotten more serious lately though." The grin on his face made it all the more evident just how serious things really were.

Nodding, Nathan laughed at Clay, so obviously smitten. "Well, that's great. I'm happy for you. Quinn's a good one. Treat her right and maybe one of us will end up happy."

"Nathan, you don't know that you won't," Clay stated.

"She loves him, Clay," Nathan said blankly.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you." As if that were even a question, Clay thought to himself.

"I think I've always loved her more though because I needed her more." A part of him had always been convinced that while Haley loved him, she didn't need him the way he needed her.

"I doubt she would say that," Clay responded. In fact, he was fairly certain she would say quite the opposite.

"She'll always deny it. That's Haley. She always downplays her importance to other people," Nathan argued.

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" Clay accused.

"Yeah but with me it makes sense," Nathan explained.

"You're too hard on yourself, Nate." It was clear to him that Haley wasn't the only one on an emotional roller coaster. Nathan was bouncing back and forth, talking about how they were meant to be together one minute and then berating himself the next. Part of it was true to Nathan's character but Clay had to admit it was getting a bit exhausting. He tried to be understanding though given all that Nathan had been through and was still going through.

"She could do better," Nathan stated bluntly.

"After everything you just told me, Nate? What about not seeing who you truly were until you found each other?" Clay replied.

"I said that she didn't see it _until_ she found me. That doesn't mean someone after me couldn't show her the same thing," Nathan reasoned.

Clay had heard enough. Leaning forward he planted his hand down on the table with a loud thud purposely trying to startle Nathan. "You're not making any sense, Nathan! You stood there and told me that the reason it works is because of the _two of you … together. _Do you really think the two of you works without you?" He was hoping the ludicrousness of the question would speak for itself.

Nathan stared at him, speechless.

Seeing Nathan's reaction, Clay settled back into his seat and took a breath before continuing. "It's not just about seeing it, Nate. It's about _believing_ it too. You're right, anyone can tell her. I mean it's not like the girl isn't used to compliments. And you know how she is … she brushes them off. But one look from you, one word from you and that's all she needs. She _believes_ what you see." He paused to let his words sink in. "You said earlier that she made you believe in yourself, believe in who you could be. Do you think it would ever be possible for anyone else to do that for you?"

"No," Nathan stated unequivocally.

"Then why do you think it's possible for her to find that?" Clay said directly.

"There's more to it, Clay," Nathan replied tersely.

"What? Tell me what else there is, Nathan. Because I don't see it," Clay asked irritated. "One minute you're upset she's not here and the next minute you think she deserves better. Which is it, Nate? Do you want her or do you want her to be with someone else?"

There was no question in his mind. "I'll always want her."

"Then fucking act like it!" Clay stood up and hastily walked towards the other end of the room, his hands on his hips. He needed to calm down. He understood Nathan's inner turmoil but his uncertainty was starting to get on his nerves. "You need to stop thinking that you're not good enough for her, Nathan. You love her. That's enough."

"I hope it is," Nathan murmured.

"Look, Nate, ultimately the decision is up to Haley but if she gives you a chance you fucking fight like hell for her. A guy that's willing to do that, _that's _what she deserves," Nathan stated adamantly.

"That's not what this is about, Clay. Just because I think she deserves better doesn't mean I won't fight for her." He could tell Clay was mistaking his ambivalence for reluctance, which was no where near the truth. "The problem is that I can't control what she wants."

"No, you can't," Clay agreed. "But you can make it clear what _you_ want."

"And I will … if I get that chance," Nathan replied.

"I think you will, Nathan," Clay said hopefully.

Nathan sighed. "I just hate what she's been through and I hate that it was all because of me. I always told myself that the one thing I would never do was hurt her. And that's exactly what I did."

"Nathan, I love you, man. And, honestly, I think it's amazing how you always put Haley before yourself but you have to realize that Haley wasn't the only one hurt in all of this." He explained. "I mean, Jesus, Nate. You were kidnapped and held hostage for over a year. I can't even fathom what you've been through." He paused as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What the hell happened, Nate?"

"Dan happened," Nathan said curtly referring to his father.

"Yeah, you said something about Dan before. What does Dan have to do with any of this?" Nathan had mentioned Dan briefly when he'd called but hadn't given any other details.

"It was all him. The kidnapping, my "death", all of it." Feeling his anger start to boil, he stood up and walked towards the window. Placing his hands in his pockets, his demeanor immediately turned cold as his body stiffened. "Dan is the reason I lost a year of my life."

Perplexed, Clay tried to understand. "But Dan was in prison. He's been on trial." Dan Scott had been arrested the previous year and charged with a host of various crimes dating back for years. Due to the multitude and extent of the crimes alleged, the trial had extended on for months.

"Exactly. And who do you think would have been the best witness to testify against him? Who do you think knows Dan Scott better than anyone?" He continued to stare straight ahead. His icy glare was aimed directly at the man whose face was plastered in his mind.

Astounded, Clay's eyes grew wide as he made the connection. "His son. Damn, Nate. I never put two and two together."

Nathan shrugged, unsurprised. "How could you? I never talked about him that much."

"I mean I knew you didn't have a good relationship and that you haven't talked to him in years." Nathan had always been pretty tight lipped about Dan and Clay never pushed the issue. All of the talk around town and in the papers was enough to give him a good idea of just what kind of man Dan was though.

"Now you know why," Nathan replied emotionless.

"So they wanted you to testify?" Clay inquired.

"Yeah, I got a call a few weeks before all of this happened." While the call was unexpected, it certainly hadn't surprised him. He figured it was only a matter of time before Dan made his way back into his life in some form or another. As if it was possible to escape him forever.

"Were you gonna do it?" Clay asked.

"I don't know." Nathan sighed. "I told them I needed to think about it. I know everyone would think I'm crazy for that. I mean you get the chance to help put Dan Scott away, you do it. No question. I just … I had moved on. I cut him out of my life. I just didn't know if I could go back there again. But then there's that part of me that just hates him." His hands fisted with rage in his pockets as he spoke. "So … yeah, I probably would have done it."

"Did Haley know about this?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I didn't want her to worry." Haley had been in the middle of her music tour at the time and the last thing he wanted to do was distract her. He also didn't want to dampen the limited amount of time they got to spend together.

"She would have wanted to know, Nate," Clay stated.

"I know she would have." _Wanted_ to know was an understatement. _Demanded_ to know would have been more like it. "She knows everything else though, Clay. Everything about my past, about Dan …"

"She's got a lot of hatred for him. And I imagine this will just make it worse." Clay remembered all of the times Haley had made snide comments about Dan. She'd even gone so far as to voice her opinions when she'd heard others discussing Dan when she was public.

"And I can't protect her from that." Another reason she would be better off without him … no Dan.

"Then don't!" Clay stated adamantly. "Let her hate him, Nate. Dan didn't just hurt you. He hurt her too. He hurt everyone that cares about you."

Nathan nodded in agreeance. "I knew he was evil but this …"

"This is beyond evil, Nathan. This is reprehensible. It's deplorable!" Clay exclaimed.

"That's putting it mildly," Nathan replied.

Still trying to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together, Clay leaned forward. "How did he do all of this from prison?"

"Clearly you don't know the power of Dan Scott. He's got a whole team of people that work for … or rather fear him," Nathan replied.

"Even from prison?" Clay asked dumbfounded.

"You don't know what he's capable of, Clay," Nathan said without further explanation.

"All of the stuff he was on trial for?" Clay inquired.

Indifferent, Nathan replied. "All true."

Confounded, Clay exhaled as he placed his hand on his forehead. "My God, Nathan."

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. "The guy that kidnapped me his name was Bear. I don't know his real name or how he knows Dan but I think he worked for Daunte. There were a couple of other guys too but I don't know their names."

"Who's Daunte?" Clay questioned.

He shrugged, faint recollections running through his mind. "I'm not really sure. I remember hearing the name when I was younger but I don't really know much about him."

"So this guy, Bear … you were locked up?" Clay asked.

"Most of the time … alone, dark, barred doors, windows," Nathan explained. "And when I wasn't I was handcuffed and had a gun to my back." He subconsciously ran his hand over the spot on his back where he'd received multiple jabs and strikes from the barrel of a gun. Over time a recurrent pain had started to form in the area and Nathan wasn't certain of the extent of the damage. "There was no way out. Alive, anyway."

"And the injuries?" Clay asked cautiously. "Were you beaten?"

"Sometimes," Nathan replied quietly. "If you know me, then you can imagine that I didn't exactly cooperate. That cost me a few bruised ribs. Not to mention my knee and my back. Who knows if those will be permanent. That was the worst of it though. Everything else healed over time for the most part."

Still stunned, Clay shook his head in amazement. "Wow, Nathan. This is unbelievable."

"If I hadn't lived through it, I'm not sure I'd believe it myself." There were moments it still seemed unreal. Like a bad dream just waiting to be forgotten.

There was one more piece of the puzzle of which Clay was confused. "So, Dan has you kidnapped so you can't testify against him. Why fake your death? Isn't the kidnapping enough?"

As Dan's son Nathan had inside knowledge of the inner workings of Dan's mind, as sick and twisted as it was. He was pretty certain over time that he had figured out what the plan had been. "Dan was smart enough to make sure it played out in a foreign country but I'm sure there were still some people who had their suspicions. I mean what are the odds Dan Scott's son goes missing shortly before his trial starts? So what better way to throw off all of the conspiracy theorists then to fake his son's death. Make it seem more random. I mean Dan Scott may be evil but what kind of father would have his own son murdered?"

"What kind of father has his own son kidnapped and beaten?" Clay said repulsed.

"Daddy dearest I guess," Nathan replied.

"Wow, what a cold-blooded …"

"That's Dan. I'm sure he used it all to his advantage during the trial too. Poor grieving father on trial for crimes so heinous he couldn't possibly be guilty." Again, Nathan knew Dan well.

Clay shook his head in disgust. "He did play it up. I'm sure some people bought it too."

"He's a good actor."

"He's a fucking bastard!" Clay said enraged.

"That too," Nathan stated.

"Did you ever think you were gonna die, Nate?" Considering everything they'd already discussed Clay wondered just how far things had gone.

Nathan sighed before answering. "A few times. I had no way of knowing how far he might be willing to take it. I guess I should just be thankful Dan has at least a shred of a conscience."

"I'm not sure sparing his son's life would count as having a conscience," Clay replied sharply.

"Probably not," Nathan agreed.

"Nate, you do know Dan was acquitted, right? I mean he's out of prison?" Surprisingly and with a fair amount of public outcry, Dan Scott had been set free after the lengthy trial.

"I know. Why do you think I'm standing here?" Nathan knew the only reason he was free was because Dan was too. He was certain there was some kind of fucked up logic to it all. Dan's way of wielding his power while also getting even, as if to say "Send me to prison, I'll show you what it's like". Dan definitely believed in an eye for an eye regardless of who laid the first punch.

"Nathan, you have to tell someone about all of this. They need to know."

"What good will it do? He was found him not guilty, Clay. They can't try him again!" Nathan argued.

"So they can't get him for everything in the past. What about this?" Clay countered.

"And you think he hasn't covered his tracks? You think he isn't long gone by now? My father is a criminal, Clay. And not just your average, run-of-the-mill criminal. No, he's really fucking good at it. If I say something, I risk retaliation. Don't think I wasn't warned about that," Nathan explained. "I mean look at what he did to me this time … and I didn't even do anything! Imagine if I had! You and I might not be having this conversation right now." Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. "And, I have to think about Haley, Clay. Even if things don't work out between us, Dan knows about her. He knows she'll always be important to me. I can't risk something happening to her."

"I just hate to see him win, Nate."

Nathan looked out at the dark sky as he spoke, the tone of his voice icy, his anger evident. "He won't. He cost me a year of my life. And he may have cost me the most important thing in my life. Trust me, Clay. He won't win. I don't when and I don't know how but I will get Dan someday." He paused momentarily. "And if for some reason I don't, I'm sure Hell has a spot open for him."

Clay listened intently. "I don't know how you're holding up right now, Nate."

"I'm barely hanging on, Clay," Nathan replied, the look on his face a mixture of defeat, exhaustion and despair. Everything was definitely starting to take its toll.

"I know it's probably hard to say right now but do you think you'll ever be able to put all of this behind you?" Clay asked.

Taking a shaky breath, his eyes slowly welled. "Not without Haley." He needed her. He needed to hold her. Actually, if he was being completely honest, right now … he needed her to hold him. She would know what to do. She would know what to say. She was the remedy … the light in the darkness. How could he ever be happy again without her?

Feeling they needed a change of pace and knowing exactly where to find it. Clay stood up and walked towards the door. "You know what we need, Nate? A drink. Let's hit the bar."

* * *

Nathan and Clay sat side by side at the hotel bar, each with a drink in hand.

"I gotta say, missed drinking beers with you, buddy," Clay said as he tipped his bottle towards Nathan's.

Nathan tapped Clay's bottle as he eyed him skeptically. "Yeah, I'm sure you missed me paying for your beers even more."

"Damn Nate, it really hurts that you think so little of me," Clay responded before leaning closer. "We are putting these on your room tab though, right?"

"And there it is," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though, losing you … it really tore me up. It made me realize how much our friendship really does mean to me," Clay said earnestly. Patting Nathan on the back, he moved his hand up towards his neck and shook him slightly. "You're like a brother to me, man, … a pesky, smartass, little brother." Removing his hand, he picked up his bottle and took a drink "And, damn dude, even skinnier and beat up, you're still better looking than me."

Nathan laughed as he listened. He was used to this. Clay had always been an entertainer, his humor and wit endearing him to others with little effort. It was one of the many reasons he'd never lacked for female attention. Nathan, on the other hand, was the quieter of the two. More content to stand back and observe. Truth be told, they were opposites in a lot of ways but they had forged a pretty solid friendship for which Nathan was grateful. No doubt he had missed the guy.

"I am funnier though. And I can definitely dance better than you. So, at least I got that going for me," Clay reasoned.

"Can't argue there. You do have good moves," Nathan agreed. "And … I missed you too."

Nathan took a drink and placed the bottle back on the bar. "And, uh, thanks, Clay. For taking care of Haley."

"You don't need to thank me, Nate. You know I love Haley too," Clay replied.

"I know you do." He was thankful that in his absence that Clay had been a big means of support for Haley. He had certainly proven himself to be a hell of a friend. It was something he would never forget.

"God, I remember the first time I met her," Clay recalled with a laugh as he looked at Nathan. "You needed her approval before you would hire me."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled as he remembered. "The three of us went to dinner at that restaurant. You ordered mashed potatoes."

"What's wrong with mashed potatoes?" Clay said both confused and mildly offended.

"Nothing," Nathan responded. "I just didn't know if I was having dinner with my potential agent or a 5th grader."

"Pfffft … 5th grade," Clay scoffed. "More like 8th grade."

"Maybe 7th …" Nathan teased.

"You know what, Nate? Hate is a choice. Don't do it," Clay deadpanned.

"You make it hard sometimes," Nathan retorted.

"I don't know if I ever even told you this," Clay recalled more about that night. "You had gotten up at some point during dinner to do something, take a call or I don't know. Anyway, Haley and I were talking and I remember saying something about _if _you ever made it to the NBA and … whoa. Apparently that was not what she wanted to hear. She stopped me, looked me dead in the eye and said "Nathan's going to the NBA because he's good. And if you don't believe he's good enough to make it then you might as well leave because you're wasting our time." True story, bro."

"I believe it. That sounds like her," Nathan said grinning. Haley had always been his biggest champion, often fighting his battles. It was something he loved her for but he also hated that it was something she so frequently had to do.

"She kind of scared me," Clay stated only half-joking.

"I warned you," Nathan replied.

"You did. You told me she was feisty. I guess I just didn't know exactly what that meant until I met her." And he'd certainly learned very quickly that an upset Haley was a force to be reckoned with.

"That's my girl," Nathan said with pride. Immediately after he felt a small twinge as he remembered that she might not be his anymore. Clearly, the alcohol was having the desired effect but it certainly wasn't powerful enough to make him forget all of his new reality.

Clay motioned to the bar tender for refills. "I guess I should've known too. You said from the beginning …"

"That we were a team," Nathan finished. Brooke even had a nickname for them "Naley". He'd never admit it but he kind of liked the couple moniker. He knew it was cheesy but he really didn't care. Naley or Nathan and Haley, it was the same to him.

Clay nodded as he took a drink. "That I didn't just work for you but that I worked for her too."

"I meant it."

"I know you did," Clay replied. "It was that night at dinner though that I knew how serious you both were. Not just about your careers but about each other."

"I wouldn't have made it without her." Without Haley's encouragement and support, not to mention her ability to keep his ego in check, he was certain his career would have gone in a very different direction. He could have ended up working at the mall for the rest of his life, serving overpriced pretzels to obnoxious teenagers.

"And man do you know how much of a pain in the ass it was always having to work your schedules around each other?" Clay teased. "You couldn't go more than a week without seeing her."

"A week is a long time to be away from someone you love, Clay." That was one of the drawbacks of his career … days on the road, nights away from home and from Haley. He'd always hated it.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Clay leaned towards Nathan. "It's also a long time without any …"

"Is your mind always in the gutter?" Nathan said, shaking his head.

"No, not _all_ the time," Clay replied. "Come on though, Nate, you're telling me that wasn't part of the reason for all of those little rendezvous." He leaned in to Nathan's shoulder playfully.

"They were not rendezvous!" Nathan exclaimed. "Jesus, Clay. I know it may be hard to believe but I just missed her. I was used to her being around."

"Yeah, alright," Clay gave up, figuring it was best to let it go.

"I'm not saying we didn't have a little fun though," Nathan said with a smile as he briefly reminisced. "And the nights we were apart …"

"Yeah?" Clay replied with anticipation.

Smirking, Nathan lifted his bottle to take a drink. "Let's just say we made good use of our cell phones."

Banging his fist on Nathan's shoulder, Clay bellowed. "That's what I'm talking about."

"There is something seriously wrong with you, you know that?" Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Clay agreed. "Truthfully though, it always amazed me how even with your busy careers you always managed to make each other a priority."

"It wasn't hard. I love her. She's always been my priority. Basketball was my career but she was my life." A life that may no longer exist, Nathan thought to himself.

"You know as your agent I should be upset about that but as your friend I think you guys are incredible. If it came down to your careers or each other, you'd pick each other."

"Yeah, I would," Nathan said without hesitation. "I may not have either though so …" He trailed off as he remembered that he was gonna have to go back up to his room … his _hotel_ room … alone. He took a long swig from the bottle, hoping to numb the pain.

"Nathan, don't worry about all of that right now. Let's focus on getting you better. The rest we can worry about later." Clay said reassuringly, knowing it would be next to impossible for Nathan to comply.

"Yeah, okay," Nathan replied quietly.

Sitting in silence, Nathan picked at the label on his bottle. His life was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was sit and wait to see if the girl he loved – his entire world – would either say that she wanted him or that she was leaving him. His chest started to tighten as the thought of losing her encompassed his mind. How would he know who he was without her?

"This sucks, Clay," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I mean it really _fucking_ hurts … a lot."

"I know it does, Nate," Clay sympathized.

"I just can't believe this happened to us," Nathan explained solemnly. "All of this. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Life can sure throw some curveballs," Clay stated.

"Huh, that's an understatement," Nathan scoffed.

Knowing there was nothing he could say to ease Nathan's pain, Clay offered his own consolation. "For what it's worth, Nate. I'm glad you're here and I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Clay," Nathan said half-heartedly.

"And don't give up yet. You don't know that it's over," Clay offered, hoping it might provide some form of comfort.

He knew Clay was right but it was still hard not knowing what the future held. "I know. I just want her here with me," he said longing just to hear her voice. "There's so much I want to say. Things I'm afraid she doesn't know."

Clay took a final swig and turned towards Nathan. "So what would you say if she was here right now?"

Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol or the fact that he was too defeated to protest but Nathan decided to say everything that was on his mind. "I would tell her that she changed everything for me. That she made my world better. And I would tell her that I want her. That I don't just _need_ her but that I _want _her. And that every day that I was gone all I pictured was walking into our home and seeing her. That's what got me through … the thought of us being together. Nothing in my life has ever made more sense than loving her and I don't think anything ever will."

"That's a lot," Clay said in awe.

"That's how I feel," Nathan replied as he stared straight ahead, lost in thought. "Doesn't really matter though. I may never get to tell her."

"I think you will. I think you just did actually."

Confused, Nathan looked at Clay and then turned in the opposite direction. His heart stopped when he saw what had drawn Clay's attention.

"Hi," she said quietly.

* * *

Another cliffhanger, I know. There will be answers in the next chapter though. I won't make any promises about a time frame for posting as that clearly didn't work out the last time. Just know that I am continuing to diligently work on this story. I have a ton of ideas that I have written down and more that come to me every day. It's far from finished.

Thank you for sticking with me! Any questions or thoughts, PM me or Twitter (txsgrl79).


End file.
